leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = |Highlights = * Papercraft skins * , & VFX update and SFX & VFX update |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Papercraft Anivia profileicon.png|Papercraft Anivia Papercraft Nunu profileicon.png|Papercraft Nunu Papercraft Willump profileicon.png|Papercraft Willump The following Emotes have been added to the store: The following Ward skins have been added to the store: League of Legends VPBE Champions ; * Stats ** Attack speed growth increased to 3% from %. ; * ** Now consistently follows cursor targeting. ** Now consistently resets . * ** Cooldown is no longer reset if cast at the same time as . *** Cooldown still resets if is cast before Lunar Rush. ** Resets auto attack after dashing. ; * ** armor growth increased to from . ** magic resistance growth increased to 4 from 2. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * General ** Updated visual effects. ; * ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Spell is now highlighted when Nunu is in range for max heal. ; * General ** Updated visual effects. ; * ** Fury bar now changes from yellow to red when full. * ** Now generates 25 Fury if it hits a enemy champion. * ** Tremor Sense's visual effect is now significantly louder against champions. ** Immediately burrows on respawn. * ** Minimum tunnel distance reduced to 600 units from 850. *** Maximum range unchanged. * ** Now becomes untargetable at the start of casting, rather than after casting. ** Can now only be dodged if target moves 1000 units away. ; * General ** Updated visual effects. ; * ** AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** Detonation radius increased to 180 units from 150. ** No longer deals 45% reduced damage to monsters. ** Detonation now has a targeting indicator. * ** Spell is now highlighted when Sylas is in max heal range. ** Is now much more forgiving and less likely to be interrupted. ** Base heal reduced to from . * ** Hijack is no longer cancelled if target gets out of vision range before Sylas is finished casting. ** No longer draws turret aggro on first cast. ; * ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 60. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Healing increased to of their maximum health}} from |health}}. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 60. ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ; * ** AD ratio reduced to AD}} from AD}}. * ** Mana cost increased to 80 from 60. * ** Mana cost increased to 65 at all ranks from . ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** Shield health ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Bonus damage increased to from . * ** Active bonus damage increased to from . ; * General ** Updated sound and visual effects. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from 63. * ** Bonus damage on critical strike reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Recast range increased to 1950 units from 1300. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** No longer grants Zed permanent 5 % of target's AD)}} bonus AD upon takedown. Items ; * Cooldown reduction now . * Attack damage increased to 65 from 60. ; * Two passive effects (unnamed and ) merged together into . ** Moving and attacking will make an attack . Your attacks deal 50 bonus magic damage on hit. ; * Two passive effects (unnamed and ) changed to and a unique passive. ** Moving and attacking will make an attack . Your attacks deal bonus magic damage on hit. ** attacks gain 35% bonus range (+150 range maximum), charge 25% faster, and function on structures. ; * Two passive effects (unnamed and ) changed to and a unique passive. ** Moving and attacking will make an attack . Your attacks deal bonus magic damage on hit. ** attacks bounces to 5 targets and can . ; * Three passive effects (unnamed 1 and , and unnamed 2) changed to and a unique passive. ** Moving and attacking will make an attack . Your attacks deal 50 bonus magic damage on hit. ** effects have all of their respective effects increased by 30% and also for 40% movement speed decaying over 1 second. Runes ; * ** Attacks or abilities that deal damage to an enemy champion grant for 3 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. When fully stacked, 10% of your damage is converted to and you heal for that amount. The buffs refresh upon dealing damage to enemy champions with attacks or abilities. ** champions stack duration is increased to 8 seconds. * ** Entering combat generates one stack every second for the next }} seconds. After reaching 4 stacks, your next basic attack against an enemy champion consumes all stacks to grant bonus Attack Damage}} for 3 seconds and converts 20% of your damage to champions to for the duration. All stacks will wear off after 3 seconds of not entering combat. ** champions refresh the bonus damage duration by triggering combat effects against enemy champions. * ** Items, runes and summoner spells no longer stack or refresh Conqueror. ** Damage over time no longer stacks or refreshes Conqueror (exception ?). ** Abilities that make you go in-combat but don't deal damage no longer stack or refresh Conqueror (i.e ; ; ; ; ). ** Damage over time (i.e ) or follow-up effects (i.e , ) that come with the triggering attack are now affected by the bonus and the true damage conversion, even though the triggering attack itself remains unaffected. ** Area of damage abilities that trigger the true damage buff will have only non-primary / closest targets benefit from it. ** The 10% healing is not reduced to 1/3 when dealing AoE damage. Upcoming Champions ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 62 from 64. ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from %. * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds at all levels from . ** Shield strength increased to from . ** Cooldown is now reduced by 3 seconds for every trigger of . * ** Minimum base damage reduced to from . ** Minimum AD ratio changed to from . ** Total damage against non-champions is no longer reduced by 25%. * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Area of effect damage can now . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ** Total damage against secondary targets is no longer reduced by 25%. ** Crowd control duration against secondary targets increased to seconds from . ** Knock aside distance against secondary targets increased to 400 units from 250. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . Skins * Prestige Edition skins for & .K/DA Evelynn & Ahri Prestige Edition confirmation *On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** The return of PROJECT, Arcade and Star Guardian skin lines. ** A Cats VS. Dogs event featuring a dog skin for . *** The event will not include legendary skins, as with previous events. ** A new Shonen Anime inspired skin line featuring a new champion. ** More skin lines revamps like High Noon. ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** More Prestige Edition skins along with the ones for & . ** Unknown upcoming skins for , , and legendary skins for & . ** Perhaps upcoming skins for and . Chromas * and Honor 5 chromas Medieval Twitch & Grey Warwick Honor 5 Chromas Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New support champion.Season 2019 TeaserChampions in Season 2019 * New champion. New Support Champion 2019 Teaser.png|New support champion teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # and (Joint Update) #: - Visual and Gameplay Update #: - Visual and Minor Gameplay Update ( and ) # - Visual and Gameplay Update Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser 1 Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 02.png|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser 2 Shadow Isles Mordekaisers Castle.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes